1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surgery and refers more specifically to a rotary scalpel method whereby an incision is made with a rotating circular scalpel blade having a circumferential speed of over 4 centimeters per second and which is preferably in the range of 10 to 25 centimeters per second so that bleeding during a procedure requiring an incision is delayed and minimized, scar tissue formation at the incision is inhibited, and rapid healing is facilitated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, surgical incisions have generally been manually made with a straight scalpel used linearly which is essentially a straight sharp knife. With such structure, and particularly at the start of an incision, the material cut, i.e. human skin, is essentially crushed rather than cut as it would be by a moving blade as it is later during the making of an incision as the surgeon moves the blade more rapidly across the area in which the incision is required.
It is well known that with such scalpels and such procedures that in the crushed area, considerably more scar tissue will build up on healing of the incision than in the area where the scalpel is at the desired cutting depth and is moving along the incision plane while the incision is being made. Scar tissue, i.e. eversion, is undesirable and should be minimized.
Similarly, it is desirable that the onset of bleeding at an incision be delayed if possible and that the bleeding be minimized to facilitate the surgical procedure and the well being of the patient.